At the Mall
by Writerinme
Summary: au Oliver meets a little boy at the mall


A Beta version of my story that i wrote awhile ago

Oliver sat down in an armchair and took another glance at his watch.

He didn't know how his mother and sister has managed to get him to go shopping with then, but here he was sitting watching as they paraded dress after dress to him for the gala that was being held in a week.

He looked around trying to see if there were any attractive women around when his eyes landed on a young boy.

He couldn't be more than four years old with blond hair and blue eyes.

The boy was walking around a rack that had hats on it in interest before finally finding a fedora hat that he likes and in a child like glee placed it on his head.

He ran in front of a mirror and Oliver chuckled in amusement as the boy tried different poses.

After another ten minutes of this, the boy decided that he was bored with it and headed to a tie rack picking up a blue tie.

Oliver watched in fascination as the boy tried to in vain to tie a knot around his neck and finally decided to get up and help the poor boy.

"Hi," he said smiling at the boy and lowering himself to eye level with him.

"Hi," the little boy said shyly playing with the tie.

"My names Oliver do you need help with the tie," he asked.

He nodded excitedly and stood patiently watching as Oliver did his tie.

"What do you think?" Oliver said to the boy.

" I like it!" The boy said admiring Oliver's work in the mirror. " My names Riley"

Oliver smiled and looked around to see if there were any adults around looking for the boy.

"Hey buddy where's your mummy or daddy?" Oliver asked.

"Mummy's with aunt Sarah at the computer store," The boy said.

The computer store the boy was talking about wasn't that far from where they were.

"OK let's go find your mummy," Oliver said and his heart melted when the Riley placed his hand trustingly into Oliver's hand and looked up at him.

They walked slowly towards the computer store the boy chatting away changing his topics from cartoons to superheroes and Oliver found himself thoroughly enjoying the conversation.

They entered the computer store which was packed with people and Oliver pulled the young boy towards him protectively.

"Do you see your mummy?" Oliver said.

" I can't see anything," Riley said looking around at all the people walking around.

Oliver laughed and lifted Riley on his shoulder instructing the boy to look for his mother.

It took only five minutes before the boy patted the top of Oliver's head and pointing to where he spotted his mother.

Oliver weaved through the crowd to where he saw a blond woman with her back to him talking to a security guard.

"Mummy!" Riley said and Oliver placed him on the ground as the boy's mother turned around.

Oliver's heart sped up as he took her in.

She had blond hair and blue eyes like her son with pink lips. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her eyes were behind glasses.

She was beautiful and clearly her son got his good looks from his mother.

"Where were you. Mummy was scared" Riley's mother said hugging her son tightly.

"I was with my friend Oliver," Riley said pointing at Oliver.

Oliver's breath caught in his throat as his eyes finally caught with hers.

Yep. She really was beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Oliver I found him wondering in a clothes store trying hats and ties," Oliver said smiling at her and holding out his hand to her.

"I'm so sorry about him. He likes to wonder off. My names Felicity." She said shaking his hand and giving him a beautiful smile.

"Its OK I enjoyed watching him try on the clothes while I wait for my mother and sister to try on clothes," He said and seeing her confused look. "They ambushed me to come"

She laughed.

He liked that sound, and would love to hear that often.

"You don't look like a pushover," She said and he could have sworn that she checked him out.

"Well they are family and they know how to guilt trip me or you know blackmail me," He said and she laughed again.

"Mummy I'm hungry," Riley said and it was then that Oliver noticed a blond haired standing beside him.

"Sara? When did you get here" Felicity said and she turned to stand beside him her arm brushing against him.

"Oh five minutes ago but you and stud muffin over here were kind of busy. Hi, I'm Sara" Sara said smiling at the both of them as they blushed.

"Oliver," he said shaking hands with her.

"His my friend. Can we go have hot dogs with Oliver mummy" Riley said giving his mother a nice set of puppy eyes.

Oliver didn't know how anyone can resist those eyes.

"Yeah mummy can we go," Sara said playfully and Felicity rolled her eyes at her.

"Oliver?" a voice behind them said and they all turned to see his mother and sister , Thea heading his way.

"We looked everywhere for you, have you ever heard of sending a text," She said marching up to him.

"Sorry I got distracted with my little friend," Oliver said indicating to Riley who waived at her.

"Were just about to get some hot dogs would you like to come," Sara said and linked her arms through his mothers.

Riley took Thea's hand and they all headed out of the store chatting away as if they had known each other for years.

"Should we be worried?" Felicity asked.

"No. I think this is a start of something beautiful" He said smiling at her.

"Yeah," She said returning the smile.


End file.
